


Cloudy With A Chance Of Kisses

by magnusbicon (patrickbrewer)



Series: Drabbles [44]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: He stumbles to his feet, still half asleep, and is immediately pulled from the bedroom, his protests ignored. Magnus steers them toward the door, and it isn’t until they’re ten steps into the hallway that he realizes he’s only in his boxers.“Magnus,” he chokes out, “clothes!”





	Cloudy With A Chance Of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> It started pouring where I live and I immediately dropped what I was doing to write this. I have no regrets.

“Oh my god.” 

The words reach Alec slowly, breaking through the veil of sleep that he had so peacefully been protected by just a few moments ago. He lets out a long breath but doesn’t move, hopeful that he’ll be pulled back under. 

Unfortunately, he rarely gets what he wants. 

Out of nowhere hands begin to slap at his back, drumming across the length of his spine. He groans, turning his face into the pillow as he feels Magnus bounce beside him, impatient. When they first started dating, Alec thought he would be more of a morning person than Magnus. Clearly he was wrong.   

“Alexander, you have to get up right now. It’s important.” 

With a long suffering sigh, Alec pushes himself up on his arms, turning to glare at his way-too-awake boyfriend. His makeup is smudged under his left eye and his hair is a mess, sticking up in every direction. Alec has never seen him care so little about his appearance since they met. He’s even wearing a simple outfit that Alec is sure wasn’t there a few seconds ago, hastily conjured for whatever he’s so worked up about.

_He’s beautiful_ , Alec thinks, his initial annoyance slipping away. 

“What?” he asks anyway, voice gravelly and maybe a bit whiny.

“Come on!” Magnus says, standing up from the bed and pulling on Alec’s arm. 

He stumbles to his feet, still half asleep, and is immediately pulled from the bedroom, his protests ignored. Magnus steers them toward the door, and it isn’t until they’re ten steps into the hallway that he realizes he’s only in his boxers. 

“Magnus,” he chokes out, “clothes!”

Within one blink and the next he is in his favorite combination of sweatpants and t-shirt. Sneakers appear as well, almost making him trip as Magnus pulls him down the stairs and into the lobby. He doesn’t stop there, despite the fact that it is pouring outside, and Alec lets out a soft, sad noise in the back of his throat as he steps out of the building and is immediately soaked to the bone. 

Magnus finally stops in the middle of the sidewalk, grinning widely as he turns to Alec, eyes bright with excitement. Alec stares back for a moment, utterly confused but so enchanted with his boyfriend’s beauty. 

Then a loud burst of thunder shakes the ground beneath them, breaking the spell.

“ _Why_?” he asks, shivering from the breeze that blows against his wet skin.

Magnus’ smile slackens a little bit, replaces excitement with something fond, and Alec melts as a hand snakes around the back of his neck and pulls him forward. Their lips meet in a soft, slick press, the rain still beating down on their heads. It seems to fade away as Alec moves closer, though, changing into a soft, distant hum. There is only Magnus, the soaked fabric of his shirt as Alec pulls him closer, the tickle of his dripping hair as it falls between their foreheads, the smile against his lips as a peeved New Yorker tells them to get a room.

It’s less than a minute, a small blip of perfection, and Alec no longer has any questions as they pull back. 

“I’ve kissed a lot of people in the rain,” Magnus explains, gaze not leaving Alec’s own, “and they were all terribly depressing. I wanted something good. With you.”

Alec trails his fingers across Magnus’ cheek, wiping at the running makeup, and grins. He leans back in, kissing his chastely, before leaning back with a tender expression.

“I'll kiss you in the rain whenever you want,” he says, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair as his nose scrunches up. “But maybe a little more warning next time.”

Magnus laughs, his fingers trailing down Alec’s arm until their fingers tangle together. “Deal.”

They walk back inside, dripping wet and smiling back at all of the weird looks they receive from other residents in the lobby, and Alec thinks he wouldn’t mind Magnus waking him up early every morning if this was the result. 


End file.
